Down
Down is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics B-Nasty Yo Girl I gotta ask you though Haha I think y'all already know Let's go! 1: Breezy Uh, on the real no lie Yeah that was hot but we way more fly Hopped in the jet and we way up high That's how you know how I live my life yo Brick city, got my stacks on deck Yeah I'm in the zone but I ain't gon flex Yeah I'm getting money but I ain't done yet And not gonna stop till I get my jet Bad bitch, four, five, six Knows how to work and she drops dem hips All eyes on her but not for the tips She looks back at me and licks dem lips Walk across the floor not too fast Gaze locked in and we make that last Slide in behind her and she winds that ass Cheeky grin to me as I make my pass ..... uh whatcha name? Whatcha number? Instagram, Facebook and your Tumblr After party at my place, slumber That's where I'm gon' get all up in ya Yeah, I'm your boyfriends nightmare Picturin' me slide inside yah Missed calls, no text replies Disguising our sex surprise, yep! 1 B-Nasty, Breezy I told her back that ass up real slow Make it touch the ground real low I ain't playing with this shit no more I'ma bout to hop in like fo' sho' Man its crazy Everything I touch turn to gold Including you baby, yeah you so damn cold (Breezy) Yeah you so damn cold (Breezy) Including you baby, yeah you so damn cold 2: B-Nasty Yo, thats what I told her, she hoped in my bed 2 seconds later Man its crazy that we on this Come real high touch the damn sky You asking if this be real, I be saying no lie Foreal foreal I think she know the deal Now its time to chill You freaking , no need for no sneaking Got a penthouse suite, do it big, you know way big We ain't no 16 teens, attitude legit Up in the spotlight, main chick for real I'ma eat it up like a 4 course meal Holdin' on my chain while I'm rollin' Yeah you can say we ballin' Got your bad bitch on my damn team They talkin', they talkin', they talkin' But I don't see no walkin' And you know that shit the real deal Never stop 'til we reach the peak And then we drop it on you ugh And then we drop it on you ugh 1 B-Nasty, Breezy I told her back that ass up real slow Make it touch the ground real low I ain't playing with this shit no more I'ma bout to hop in like fo' sho' Man its crazy Everything I touch turn to gold Including you baby, yeah you so damn cold (Breezy) Yeah you so damn cold (Breezy) Including you baby, yeah you so damn cold B-Nasty It's that lucritive money, I say honey Come get it, but don't sweat it And I see you chillin' in my sweater Player life style, maintain it like a wild child for a while Then we on to the next one Flex some, 'bout to go ahead and get some Then I net sum the next day Then I net sum the next day Then I net sum the next day Breezy I told her back that ass up real slow Make it touch the ground real low I ain't playing with this shit no more I'ma bout to hop in like fo' sho' Man its crazy Everything I touch turn to gold Including you baby, yeah you so damn cold Yeah you so damn cold Including you baby, yeah you so damn cold Category:Songs